Uryū Ishida
Summary Uryū Ishida (石田 雨竜, Ishida Uryū) is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he is a classmate and friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a member of the Wandenreich with the designation "A'", as well as Yhwach's future successor. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | Unknown Name: Uryū Ishida Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: 15 | 17 Classification: Human (Quincy) Powers and Abilities: Master Archer, Expert Swordsman, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Excellent Intellect and Athleticism, and Multilingual Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (One shotted Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Bankai) | At least Multi-City Block level (His Heilig Pfeil is equal to, if not stronger than Quilge Opie's) | Unknown Speed: Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable if not superior to the Female Strenritter who could perform a Massively Hypersonic+ feat and was able to react to and fight on par with Ichigo Kurosaki) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class GJ | At least Class GJ | Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level, possibly Town level (Was able to tank Ulquiorra's attacks) | Multi-City Block level, possibly Town level | Unknown (Fought Almighty Haschwalth offscreen and survived the night. Hachwalth said he was inconvenienced by not having his usual powers but to what extent he was affected is Unknown), higher with Blut Vene Stamina: Very high, as he can fight even when wounded seriously. Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Gintō, Quincy Cross, Seele Schneider, Hollow Bait, Silber Draht, Anti-Arrancar Mine, Sanrei Glove, Quincy Bangle, and Hakumen Kudashi Intelligence: Uryū is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Uryū can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. He is able to deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired his Shinigami powers in mid-May, and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Powers and Abilities= Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryū commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Uryū is highly skilled in the use of the technique, keeping up with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who complimented his skill, stating it was a skill that was hard to master, especially at such a young age. Uryū has also learned a variation of the technique, which creates a platform of Reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, he has found use for it outside of the Garganta, and can carry others with him on the platform. * Ransōtengai: (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): A high level technique which is quite rare among the Quincy. Uryū is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis. Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Uryū can even use his own energy, rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Gintō was his primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Invasion. He was only able to injure it before his father saved him, but this feat alone was great, as he could not use any of his Quincy abilities at the time. Master Archer: When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and precision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Uryū Ishida has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his association with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is a prime example of this growth. He has great accuracy, able to instantly kill Hollows with one arrow. During the Ryoka Invasion, he fights Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, another projectile-type user, and easily defeats him. After defeating him, Uryū fires two arrows through his soul chain and soul sleep, preventing him from ever harming anyone again (he attempted to attack Orihime Inoue). * Path Control: When Uryū fought Cirucci Sanderwicci in Las Noches, he was able to curve his arrows' path after firing them, putting stress on the former Espada. This effectively makes the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil similar to miniature heat-seeking missiles, but instead of locking on to heat, they target whatever enemy they have. It is unknown how long Uryū can control the arrow's path, or if there is a limit to how many can be under his control. So far, he has only fired 3 simultaneously using this method. * Attack Negation: Uryū can fire his arrows with pinpoint precision to the point where they negate another attack on impact. To do this, he charges the arrows with a sufficient amount of power and fires them to strike an incoming projectile. He has used his Heilig Pfeil in this way twice: once against Aisslinger Wernarr's Uña Tirotear attack, and a second time against Cirucci's Golondrina. It was especially useful against Aisslinger, since the Arrancar could only fire 108 projectiles at once, almost 1/12th the amount of arrows Uryū can fire. Expert Swordsman: During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Even though it is really an arrow, and his main prowess lies in archery and Quincy techniques, it is clear that Uryū has some ability with the sword. He also uses his Seele Schneider against Senbonzakura, and successfully holds his ground for a short time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Uryū is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. When a street gang came to Karakura High School to cause trouble, Uryū calmly approached them, and showed his skill by easily subduing them (albeit with some assistance from Ichigo). Like his weapon style, Uryū's bare-handed style is more about precise strikes than brute force. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Uryū can sense Hollows at a significant distance. He sensed a new Hollow in an area before either Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki sensed its arrival. He also knew which direction it was in. High Spiritual Power: Uryū has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. This, on top of his ownenergy reserves, lends him plenty of strength in combat. When his father restored his powers, Uryū's spiritual force proves so great that it took them a week or so to finish, and his father still needed to draw out a stronger arrow (as opposed to shooting him single-handedly) to restore his powers and exhaust him completely. His Reiatsu is light-blue. Excellent Intellect and Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Uryū is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Uryū can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. He is able to deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired his Shinigami powers in mid-May, and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity. * Multilingual: He possesses some knowledge of Spanish, as he understands the Spanish terms used by the Arrancar. Uryū told Yammy upon his defeat,"Mala Suerte," which means tough luck, before the latter fell through Las Noches. He is seen reading a German book. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"),: After joining the Wandenreich, Uryū wields a new, light-colored bow. It is roughly as tall as he is and has semi-straight arms tapering off into points, with the handle being significantly thinner than the rest of the bow is. While facing Jugram Haschwalth later on, Uryū uses a bow with four long prongs and two spikes extending from the center. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): As with his previous bows, Uryū can draw Reishi from the surrounding area and form arrows with it. However, his Heilig Pfeil are significantly different; they have noticeable arrowheads, and their ends are shaped like a Quincy Zeichen with the arms bent back. ** Enhanced Licht Regen (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Uryū no longer needs to visibly collect Reishi along his left shoulder in preparation for using this technique, and can unleash a barrage of Heilig Pfeil upon his target near-instantaneously. |-|Former Powers and Abilities= Former Powers and Abilities Kojaku (弧雀, Arc Sparrow): Uryū's first bow, Kojaku's size is dependent on the amount of energy flowing through it. With this bow, Uryū is able to kill most Hollows in a single strike. As preparation for his travel to Soul Society, Uryū later masters the Sanrei Glove, greatly increasing his abilities. In this state, his Kojaku is solid, and is covered in an intricate pattern. It is attached to his glove by a series of thin struts. This new bow allows Uryū to fire several shots simultaneously. By removing the glove, Uryū attains the Quincy: Letzt Stil. This gives him a vast increase in power, enough to defeat a captain class Shinigami with Bankai in only one shot. All the extra energy collects on his right shoulder, much like how a quiver is worn. As a result of removing the glove, however, the Quincy: Letzt Stil uses too much power for Uryū's body to handle, causing his body to block his Quincy powers completely after it wears off. Ginrei Kojaku (銀嶺弧雀, Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak): After Uryū regains his powers with the aid of his father; he uses this new Quincy cross, this one resembling a pentacle, and a variant of his original bow. This bow is first used during his battle with the Arrancar Aisslinger Wernarr, and several of its special abilities were later used in his fight against Cirucci Sanderwicci. Unlike his original bow, this bow is shaped like a spider's web. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. With Ginrei Kojaku, Uryū can fire up to 1,200 shots consecutively. He can fire hundreds of arrows all at once, which Ichigo Kurosaki refers to as "bug spray" after he uses it on a swarm of Hollows. ** Arrow Ricochet: Uryū can ricochet individual shots off of walls to shoot around corners, make the direction of his attacks unpredictable, and change the direction of his shots while in flight. ** Licht Regen (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Uryū first used this technique in conjunction with his new spirit bow Ginrei Kojaku. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryū's left shoulder, much like when he used the Quincy: Letzt Stil. He then fires a volley of arrows at a single target. * Reishi Shield: Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Uryū is able to use Ginrei Kojaku as a temporary shield to block some attacks. Quincy: Letzt Stil Uryū used this transformation once at the cost of his powers. It greatly enhances his power, to the point where he easily overwhelms Mayuri Kurotsuchi, nearly killing him before his escape. Currently, he cannot use this technique again. In this form, his standard uniform completely changes. He now wears a white vest which is parted in the middle. Armor appears on his left shoulder, sporting a cross-like design, which spreads across his chest. He gains a white cloth, covered in several line designs, which covers his lower half. From his right shoulder, a wing made of Reiryoku forms. Uryū can gather Reishi for bow formation from this wing. Spirit Weapon: Uryū can also form his Quincy bow while in this state, drawing on the Reishi from his spiritual energy wing to do so. Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: In Letzt Stil, Uryū's spirit arrows have dramatically improved. They now pack enough power to cause large-scale explosions, leave a Captain-class Shinigami without their arm, and destroy captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, while at the same time putting a large hole in the captain's body. Enhanced Spiritual Power: In this form, Mayuri Kurotsuchi comments that his spiritual pressure has "inflated". Enhanced Reishi Absorption: In this form, Uryū absorption of Reishi particles is such that he begins to break down the buildings in the Seireitei, adding to his own power. The Reishi he absorbs in this form goes directly to his spiritual energy wing. Upon witnessing this, Mayuri Kurotsuchi comments that Uryū has "dominance" over Reishi. |-|Fullbring Bow= Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): 17 months after the defeat of Aizen, Uryū has a new bow. It is smaller in size, resembling his father's. An arrow forms down the middle of each side of the bow, with a line that crosses it near the center. * Heilig Pfeil: Just like his previous bows, Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. According to Quilge Opie, Uryū's Heilig Pfeil should not be weaker than his own. Key: ' Letzt Stil Pre-Timeskip' | Post-Timeskip | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-villains Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier